


Kiss an Angel Good Morning

by Arken_Stone1



Series: The Doctor's Good Omens, Oooh, Myyy! [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: "Well, people may try to guess the secret of my happiness, but some of them never learn it's a simple thing. The secret I'm speaking of is an angel and a demon in love and the answer is in this song that I always sing. You've got to kiss an angel good morning and let him know you think about about when you're gone. Kiss an angel good morning and love him like the devil when you get back home."-Crowley singing in the shower his version of a Charlie Pride song.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Doctor's Good Omens, Oooh, Myyy! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673575
Kudos: 7





	Kiss an Angel Good Morning

AZIRAPHALE'S DATING PROFILE ON HINGE

Don't let my bumbling put you off - I'm an erudite person, really!

A wise wizard once said, 'Words are, in my not-so-humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic.' With that in mind...

I wonder if I could intrude upon a little of your time,

I'm an erudite kind of angel, who likes nothing more than reading with the right demon.

The first thing people usually notice about me is my clever personality, closly followed by my smashing wings. My friends say I'm very erudite and that I have great wings and acceptable feathers, but what would I know? I just live in this heap of junk they call my body.

I work as a guardian angel.occasional bookseller and avid Potterhead helping children, demons and God. This allows me to exercise my skills: stopping the Not-Apocalypse and attending Harry Potter conventions.

The most interesting thing that's happened to me at work, is that Satan asked me for a sandwich. Of course, I was astounded that such a person would have time for that sort of thing. Of course, I made the sandwich. I am a gourmet chef, you know.

My life goals include:  
Recieve a telegram from an owl  
Become worthy of you  
Become the best guardian angel and occasional bookseller I can be  
Help all the children, demons, God in the world  
If you're the right person for me, you'll be sexy in skinny jeans and cocky as hell. You won't be afraid to tell Heaven and hell to dod off and will have a healthy respect for sushi.

My ideal date would involve fine dining in some place not Hell with a demon who is the same way I like my tea: hit and British person. While we're there, I worship your serpentine eyes, only able to aspire to being worthy of you.

I'm just a humble angel trying to make my way in the world. I cannot imagine why you'd want to date little old me, but if an ordinary, nice bloke is something you think you could find yourself growing to love, I do have all my own teeth and an adequate pension plan.

And I'll leave you with a quote from the one-and-only Harry Potter: "It seems as though I always knew I'd have to face him in the end."

If you can find it in your heart to take pity on a hopeless romantic, please give me a whirl.

Yours hopefully,

A.Z. Fell


End file.
